


The Pocky Game

by VictorIsBae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, The Pocky Game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorIsBae/pseuds/VictorIsBae
Summary: Yeah I know the title is very creative xDYuuri wants to show Victor the Pocky Game.





	The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little fluffy story.  
> And I hope I didn't make too many grammar mistakes English isn't my native language sorry~

Yuuri nervously played with a box of Pocky he had bought the other day. It was Pocky Day and Yuuri wanted to show Victor what Pocky is. 

Victor was currently in the bathroom while Yuuri walked in circles, too nervous to sit down somewhere.   
His heart started beating faster when he heard Victor opening the bathroom door.   
He stopped walking and revised the words he wanted to say. He gathered his courage when he saw Victor and walked up to him.

"Good Morning Yuuri~" Victor sang cheerfully.

"Seriously how are you always so bright in the morning already" Yuuri thought.

"G-good Morning Victor" Yuuri smiled shyly when Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist.  
"You seem nervous my Yuuri. Is something the matter?" 

Yuuri blushed slightly. Was he that obvious to read?   
"N-no everything's fine. I wanted to ask you something." 

Victor hummed and waited until Yuuri was ready to ask. 

"Do you know what Pocky is?" Victor looked confused. "Hmm no? Is it something Japanese?"

Yuuri giggled and nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to play the Pocky Game with you since it's Pocky Day today"

Victor smiled brightly. "Of course! It sounds like fun let's play!"

Yuuri opened the Pocky box and took a Pocky out with slightly trembling fingers. "So how does this game work?"  
Victor looked excited if his heart shaped mouth was any indication. 

"Uhmm so I put this Pocky into my mouth and you take the other end. Then we start eating it slowly and the one who pulls away first loses."

Victor nodded his head in understanding. He grinned because there was no way he could lose.

Yuuri put the Pocky into his mouth and Victor took the other end.  
Yuuri couldn't help but blush furiously.

Even though he had been together with Victor for a while now he still blushed very easily when he got so close.

They started nibbling on the Pocky slowly and the distance between their mouths became less and less until-

The Pocky broke two inches before their mouths could meet.

Yuuri looked so disappointed that Victor felt sorry and quickly ate his part of the pocky then brought his lips to Yuuri's until they met.

Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise. Victor smiled against his lips then pulled away.

"T-that didn't work out as planned" Yuuri mumbled.

"Hm? It's a fun game nevertheless~"

Yuuri blushed again and Victor adored his cute red face. "You're adorable"

Yuuri blushed even more if possible and looked away. "U-uh thank you"

Victor took the box of Pocky and held one out. "Care to play another round?"

Yuuri fiddled with his fingers and nodded. Victor put the Pocky into his mouth and Yuuri took the other end.  
He closed his eyes, too embarrassed to look at Victor.

This time the Pocky didn't break and Yuuri felt Victor's soft lips on his.

Victor began kissing him gently and this time Yuuri kissed back happily.  
Victor pulled Yuuri closer into his arms and cupped his cheek.

They broke their kiss to catch their breath. Yuuri smiled at Victor with red cheeks and Victor smiled back lovingly.

"I think this is my new favorite game"  
"Mine too"


End file.
